The present invention relates to a grease pumping assembly and more particularly to a grease pumping assembly which pumps grease received in a drum completely.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional grease pumping assembly which includes a drum 80 for receiving grease therein, a cart 81 on which the drum 80 is disposed, a cover 82 mounted to the drum 80 so as to prevent dirt from entering in the drum 80. A pipe 84 extends through an opening defined in the drum 80 and has one end inserted into the grease, a second end of the pipe 84 extending to the cover 82 and being connected to a pump 83 from which a duct 85 is connected so as to pump the grease by the pump 83 via the pipe 84 and the duct 85 to a grease gun 86. However, because of the viscosity of grease, only the grease located near the pipe 84 tends to be sucked via the pipe 84 such that there will be an empty area 87 defined in the grease around the pipe 84 after pumping for a period of time, as shown in the figure. Therefore, there will be no grease be pumped out from the grease gun 86 even though there is a lot of grease remaining in the drum 80. Generally, the user knocks the drum 80 or shakes the drum 80 to let the remaining grease move into the empty portion 87 so as to be sucked again, but this action is deemed to consume too much time.
The present invention intends to provide an improved grease pumping assembly which has a pump and a pushing rod to effectively and completely pump grease in the drum so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.